


Reckless

by Some_Creep



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Creep/pseuds/Some_Creep
Summary: First kill of a baby Dingo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> RP turned original work for class turned back awkwardly into fanfic so I could be the first in the tag. Maybe one day I'll add more but if anyone knows my work not likely.

“I don’t remember.”  She spoke her words softly, eyes wandering around the room as she swayed on the toilet seat. Rosie was holding onto her shoulders, trying to keep her focused. The sink was smeared with bloody fingerprints from her staggering into it and her hands hurt. She thought one of the marks looked a bit like a heart and another like a flower. Her friends had left her here and she had been giggling on the front porch and well into the living room. What was so funny?

“What do you mean you don’t remember? Kelli, look at me.” Rosie lifted her chin up, trying to get the younger of the two to make eye contact. There was a bruise on Kelli’s jaw she tried not to press into. She failed but no reaction came. “You have to, something, anything. Please?” Her words tumbled out; her breath was uneven.

Kelli could only shrug, feeling the weight of the hands on her shoulders. As she looked up at Rosie, she could only form a half coherent thought. “Your eyes are red.”

 

_“What are you, high?”_

_“Yes.”_

_The two had stared at each other for a moment before falling into a fit of giggling which drowned out the TV. A couple with too much money trying to pick one of three houses presented to them by a made for TV relator._

 

“What? C’mon focus.” Rosie took a deep breath, kneeling on the faded blue shag toilet rug as she took one of Kelli’s hands into her own. Fumbling with a roll of gauze, she tried to relax herself enough to wrap them. The bleeding had stopped, for now. She’d spilled the bottle of disinfectant nearly everywhere excepted where it needed to go trying to rinse her hands.

The silence was enough to send Kelli into another fit of giggling as gauze covered her scrapped hands. The skin on her knuckles had split. The bloody handprints on her vest were too big to be her own.

“You’re freaking me out. Stop that.”

 

_“You’re not a real dingo! You don’t always have to bite me!” Rosie laughed, pinned under Kelli’s weight on a well-used pull out couch._

_She growled, turning her attention towards the exposed skin of Rosie’s neck, delighted by the yelp she got in response._

 

“I want to take a shower. I’m hungry.” Kelli said, dragging her undressed hand over her jeans. It hurt but her body didn’t move. She hadn’t thought to look down yet as her eyes focused on the space Rosie had been before she went back to patching her up. “You should join me.” She said to the three lightbulbs above the mirror.

It was a familiar proposition for them and one rarely turned down. It was 11:30 at night and only a few hours ago, Kelli had went off to the bar with a group of friends. Had she come back as she always did, drunk, happy, and with a suspiciously higher number of wallets on her person that she claimed were “gifts”, Rosie would have said yes to the offer. Saying yes then would have been an easy choice because the smell of booze bothered her less than the smell of blood.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” She said, wrapping a long strip of masking tape around Kelli’s hand to keep the gauze where it needed to be. She remembered health class more as a bathroom and a series of joints several years ago. Her plan had been to simply never get hurt or sick or to fuck any random strangers to make up for all the days she missed over the semester and its repeat. It was a good plan, while it lasted.

Kelli blinked a few times and watched dark shapes rimmed with color dance around her vision before she could convince herself to look down. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to Rosie’s forehead leaving a few flakes of dried blood behind.

“A good idea? No.”

 

_Kelli was standing by the front door, grinning. She turned back to Rosie, cocking her head to the side. “You sure you don’t wanna come out? It’ll be fun!”_

_“Probably not the best idea. Who’s gonna make your drunk ass dinner when you come home if we both go out?”_

 

Rosie knew she’d left with two friends. Tom and Ash. Tom and Ash had brought her back, too. Tom stayed in the car, and Ash said she would check back in tomorrow and she had to leave immediately. Kelli was still giggling then, a strange, far off sort of laugh.

“It’s still hot outside.” Kelli pressed on, hunched forward towards the other woman. “Humid.” She said the last word slowly, deliberately, trying to piece together her own story as to why her hair was sticky. “Let’s take a shower.”

Rosie pushed the soaked vest off Kelli’s shoulders, tossing it into the sink. The patch on the back bared its teeth in a wide smirk. Kelli had designed it specifically for the “gang” as she called it. A small group of bored teenage pickpockets who enjoyed harassing the local tourist population. Dingoes, they called themselves. Nothing but a pack of scrappy punks.

“We gotta burn that now.”

“Yeah. Yeah I know.”

“I worked hard on it.”

“I know, Kel Bel.”

 She stood up, helping Kelli to her feet then out of her clothes. The dirty pile was kicked into the corner to be forgotten about with the rest of the pre-shower wear. Rosie kept promising to get to it later. Kelli kept promising to help.

The pair stood together on a towel in meaningless nudity, waiting for the water to warm up, which it never did. Then, under the pressure-less shower head, Rosie turned into the support for both of them, washing the other’s hair with one hand as Kelli traced the freckles on her arm. The improvised wrapping soaked, but neither thought to take notice even as the tape curled at the edges, threatening to come loose.

 

_He’d caught her trying to nab his wallet. The chain had been tucked into his pocket and she hadn’t noticed until it pulled too late. He had turned and swung without thinking. It was his property._

 

Soap ran down her back and swirled into red on the rubber bath mat below her feet which had yellowed with either age or cigarette smoke quicker than either thought possible. Her shoulders felt stiff and she saw a bruise on her stomach that made her look pale by contrast when she looked down between the two of them.

She scratched a faint heart into Rosie’s chest with her nail while she washed her own hair, mechanically. She’d showered this morning and they both remembered that. The water raining onto them wasn’t enough to silence the humming in Kelli’s head. She tried to listen to Rosie’s heartbeat, but couldn’t find that either through all the grey noise lodged in her brain.

Kelli allowed herself to be dried off as a towel ruffled her hair and scrubbed down her body without regard to the bruising. The reminder she was in pain did not spark a reaction from her as she rubbed at her own head. She balled up her hand, tapping the side three times before stopping. Rosie watched her, giving the spot one lingering kiss.

“I’ll go make us something to eat. I guess.” She said, slipping out of the bathroom with the door left open. Kelli could follow if she was ready.

Left entirely alone with her own mind, Kelli rubbed her face with her forearm. Stooping down, she picked up her pants and fished out her new wallet. The chain had turned orange brown and kept only half its links. Rosie would like it even if she did not. Opening it would be the hardest part. There might be pictures inside.

She pawed at it for a while, turning it over in her hands and picking at the split corners. Faux leather. Cheap. A white skull was half scrapped off on one of the folds. It was the kind of wallet she knew she’d own herself if she’d seen it.

With the wallet still clutched in her hand, she made her way into the living room without a towel because she had every intention of dressing herself for bed. Rosie’s rental home wasn’t her real home exactly, but she liked it more than her parent’s place. Jobless and 19 meant her options were quite limited.

_“You little shit! Get the fuck over here!” He shouted, grabbing Kelli by the arm. He had every intention of ‘teaching her a lesson’ but she was in no mood to learn. He’d been drinking all night and decided to piss behind the bar rather than wait in line. He’d seemed an easy target._

_“Don’t you fuckin’ touch me!” She liked fighting. She loved fighting. Normally, she knew when to stop. Normally, she fought with friends watching._

 

Kelli popped the snaps of the wallet open, thumbing through the contents as she sat on the couch. Rosie had changed the channel at some point because now the endless stream of houses were replaced with a cartoon she didn’t recognize. 20, 20, three 5’s and twelve 1’s. Two credit cards, one expired, an insurance card and an ID due to be replaced in four months with a social security card tucked behind that.

$67.

From the kitchen she could smell something frying in oil but she wasn’t hungry. She didn’t think Rosie was hungry either. She remembered Ash had thrown up. She felt like doing the same. They would both eat anyway just like they showered.

 

_“Holy shit, Kelli…”_

_The voice made her look up. She was smiling, laughing, and trying not to cry all at once. She could still feel the impact in her arms, the tension in her shoulders. The crunching echoed in her ear drums behind the sound of Tom’s voice._

_“Just… give me that pipe. I’m not gonna hurt ya.” When he reached for it, Kelli braced, ready to swing._

_“Pipe? I don’t—“ There was a gurgling sound beneath her and a retching sound behind her. A scream looped in her brain._

 

She pulled out the handful of bills and shoved them into Rosie’s wallet which lay next to her purse on the table. Rosie deserved it. She worked hard. Kelli had no interest in it anymore. She would get money elsewhere. Rosie would be happy to have extra money. She needed it more. The microwave was bad, the TV was old, the car was junky. It was a good gift.

Kelli left the wallets on the living room table, dragging herself over the stained beige carpet and into the kitchen with tiles never really cleaned. Her mind wasn’t happy about being alone and so her body took her to the only source of comfort she could find.

 

_“I don’t think he’s breathing.”_

_“Is that a fucking tooth..?”_

 

“Rosie?” She mumbled, burying her nose in the robe the other woman now wore. “I still don’t remember anything.”

“Just go sit and relax. We’ll… fucking deal with this later. Ash is coming back right? She told me she was. She’ll fill us in.”

“Are you scared of me now?”

The question hung in the air broken by oil popping on the stove. Specks singed Kelli’s arms that she’d tightly wrapped around Rosie to keep herself from falling over. It made things too obvious between them.

 

_She watched as bits of gore still twitched, barely connected to their source— Ash was pulling her. Tom was dragging her. A car door._

 

“I’m almost done with this. Go wait for me. I’ll get us something to drink.”

 


End file.
